The Listener: Tales of Love and Loneliness
by maralice-chan
Summary: One-Shot da série Tales of Love and Loneliness. Jared é alguém que tem contas a acertar com seu passado. Em busca do perdão do pai, ele acaba conhecendo Jensen, um homem gentil que possui o raro dom de ouvir as pessoas. Jensen pode ajudar Jared a encontrar seu caminho, mas para isso ele precisa querer ser ajudado.


**Resumo:** One-Shot da série _Tales of Love and Loneliness_. Jared é alguém que tem contas a acertar com seu passado. Em busca do perdão do pai, ele acaba conhecendo Jensen, um homem gentil que possui o raro dom de ouvir as pessoas. Jensen pode ajudar Jared a encontrar seu caminho, mas para isso ele precisa querer ser ajudado.

**Aviso:** Essa fanfic é uma **padackles**. Um tipo de história que utiliza os nomes das celebridades que interpretam a série **Supernatural** e pessoas relacionadas a elas como personagens. Os acontecimentos da fic não possuem real relação com as personalidades aqui citadas. Essa história possui conteúdo homossexual, mas bem leve.

I

Era um frio fim de tarde. No inverno as noites chegavam mais rápido à New York. Ainda não eram cinco horas da tarde e o céu branco já começava a se tingir de negro. A neve caia em floquinhos pálidos e se acumulava ao lençol branco sobre o chão. Com a ameaça de uma nevasca eminente, poucas pessoas se atreveram a passear pelo parque naquele dia. Mas um homem usando gorro, sobretudo e sapatos impermeáveis andava de cabeça baixa por entre as árvores sem folhas e cobertas de neve dali. Ele era alto, tinha bonitos olhos verdes profundos sob ósculos de lentes grossas, seus cabelos loiros escapavam pelas laterais do gorro, a pele pálida salpicada de sardas estava meio queimada pelo vento frio cortante que percorria o parque. O homem puxou seu cachecol mais para cima encobrindo seu rosto até a metade do nariz.

Como fazia todos os fins de tarde, independente do clima, o homem se sentou em um banco de frente para um lago e esperou. Passaram-se cinco minutos. A neve começou a cair mais forte. O homem escondeu as mãos enluvadas nos bolsos. Mais alguns minutos se passaram, então um senhor de mais ou menos sessenta anos se sentou ao seu lado. O homem usava roupas leves de primavera, mas não parecia se importar com o frio.

– Eu moro nessa cidade há mais ou menos quarenta anos. Vim para cá assim que me casei. – Disse o homem mais velho, sem olhar para o seu interlocutor. – Havia uma proposta de emprego aqui. Salário melhor que em minha cidade. Minha mulher não queria vir. Era muito apegada à família. Mas eu a convenci. E assim foi a vida inteira. Fosse o que fosse que eu quisesse e ela não, eu a convencia. Sempre, sempre...

A neve continuou a cair ininterruptamente durante as três horas em que estiveram sentados ali. Durante todo o tempo, o homem mais velho falou e o mais novo escutou apenas fazendo movimentos educados com a cabeça demonstrando estar escutando. Já estava bastante escuro e a neve caia intensamente, quando o homem mais velho se curvou abraçando o próprio corpo e chorou.

– Eu queria dizer a ela que eu estava errado e que nunca deveria tê-la traído. – O homem dizia. Suas lágrimas escorriam pela face enrugada. – Ela era e continua sendo o grande amor da minha vida. Eu só queria que ela soubesse.

– Ela sabe. – O homem mais jovem disse com delicadeza. – Você não precisa mais se culpar.

– Mas eu me culpo. Eu jurei amá-la e protegê-la até o fim da minha vida e olha o que eu deixei acontecer com ela? Eu me culpo. É claro que eu me culpo.

– Sr. Smith, se culpar não vai apagar o que o senhor fez nem o sofrimento dela. – Os olhos verdes do homem estavam fixos na face molhada do Sr. Smith. – Na vida, uma importante lição deve ser aprendida. Perdoar. – O Sr. Smith fungou. – Enquanto vivemos é preciso aprender a perdoar as pessoas a nossa volta. Se não soubermos perdoar, as magoas dos sofrimentos passados nos devorarão por dentro até que não haja mais nada para alimentar a vida. Mas o perdão não foi feito só para os outros. Toda pessoa precisa aprender a aceitar o perdão e a perdoar a si mesmo. Muitas pessoas chegam ao fim da vida sem aprender essa importante lição...

– Você acha que ela me perdoa?

– Eu acho que o senhor precisa se perdoar. – O homem disse. – Antes de aceitar o perdão dos outros, nós precisamos perdoar a nós mesmos ou não estaremos prontos para receber aquilo que estão nos oferecendo.

– Mas o que eu fiz foi tão horrível...

– ... e tão humano. – O homem acrescentou. – É a natureza do homem errar. Mas os erros nos ensinam muito mais que os acertos. O senhor aprendeu. Agora é hora de se perdoar e seguir em frente.

O Sr. Smith chorou por mais um tempo, mas depois enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e ficou um tempo calado apenas olhando para o lago. O homem ao seu lado não disse nenhuma outra palavra.

– Sabe, quando eu era criança meu sonho era ser pescador. – O Sr. Smith disse olhando para o lago congelado. – Eu via os outros saindo para pescar com os pais, mas o meu nunca tinha tempo para me levar. Eu mesmo nunca levei meus filhos. – O Sr. Smith fechou os olhos. Sua fisionomia ainda estava pesada. – Estou cansado do trabalho, cansado dos filhos que só me decepcionaram, cansado das mentiras que contei e que me contaram, cansado de tudo que ganhei e de tudo o que me tomaram... Estou cansado de sonhar os sonhos que jamais poderei realizar, cansado de ver meus amigos partindo um após o outro, estou cansado da morte... – O homem continuou em silêncio. – Acha que eu poderia deixar tudo para trás e ir pescar?

– Tudo é possível. – O homem disse.

O Sr. Smith, então, se levantou e partiu sem despedidas, sem nenhuma palavra de agradecimento ou um último olhar para trás. O homem ficou sentado por mais um tempo, depois se levantou e caminhou sem pressa para fora do parque. Quando chegou ao prédio onde morava passou pelo porteiro e esse o cumprimentou:

– Boa noite, Dr. Ackles!

– Boa Noite, Will.

– Outra consulta ao ar livre?

– Essas são as mais demoradas.

– E de graça...

– É, mas elas costumam me dar muito mais que as pagas.

– A caridade faz bem.

Jensen Ackles entrou no elevador e puxou o cachecol de seu pescoço enquanto se encostava contra o espelho no fundo do elevador. Sua pele queimada pelo vento frio ardia um pouco e sua garganta arranhava. Antes de dormir, teria que tomar uma aspirina. Quando saiu do elevador, deparou-se com um homem bem alto de pé junto à porta do apartamento ao lado do seu. Jensen o olhou com curiosidade. O homem devia ter uns trinta anos. Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados estavam molhados de lágrimas e seus lábios finos se apertavam numa tentativa inútil de conter o choro. Suas mãos grandes batiam com força contra a porta provocando um impacto mudo. Jensen passou por ele e enfiou a chave no trinco de sua própria porta com a clara intenção de ignorar o homem, mas algo em seu olhar perdido o fazia se sentir mal por não tentar ajudá-lo. Jensen, então, largou sua chave no trinco, enfiou as mãos no bolso do sobretudo e foi até ele.

– Boa noite, amigo. Eu sou Jensen Ackles. – Disse sem tirar as mãos do bolso.

– Oi... – Havia insegurança na voz do homem como se não esperasse que Jensen falasse com ele. – Eu sou Jared Padalecki.

– Prazer, Sr. Padalecki. Vejo que está com problemas.

– Jared. Me chame de Jared.

– Muito bem... Jared, vejo que está com problemas. Será que eu posso ajudá-lo?

– Não sei... Acho que não.

– Vamos ver... Com qual propósito você está batendo nessa porta?

– Bem... – Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos compridos tirando-os da frente dos olhos. – A pessoa que mora aqui é meu pai.

– Sei...

– Estamos sem nos falar há muito tempo. Desde que eu fugi de casa.

– Um-hun...

– Nos últimos tempos, tenho pensado muito nele e nos motivos que me fizeram fugir.

– Sei...

– Eu só queria conversar com ele, dizer que eu estava errado. – As lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Jared. – Eu não deveria ter fugido. Ele só estava tentando fazer o melhor para cuidar de mim. Agora eu sei. Eu tentei ligar, mas ninguém atende, então eu vim, mas... Ele não quer abrir a porta.

– Acontece que o Sr. Padalecki não está em casa. Ele viajou. – Jensen disse.

– Ah, eu não sabia... – Havia decepção nos olhos de Jared. – Você sabe quando ele volta?

– Não, eu não sei, mas se quiser vir até meu apartamento para conversar um pouco...

– Não obrigado. – Jared disse. – Eu volto outro dia.

– Certo. – Jensen disse. – Se cuide. – Ele se virou e seguiu em direção ao seu apartamento. Já estava abrindo a porta quando ouviu Jared o chamar.

– Ei, Sr. Ackles!

– Pode me chamar de Jensen.

– Bom, Jensen... – Jared parecia inseguro com o tratamento informal. – Obrigado.

– Eu não fiz nada. – Jensen deu de ombros.

– É, mas tentou ajudar. – Jared sorriu e quando fez isso Jensen pôde ver lindas covinhas se formando em suas bochechas. – Hoje em dia, não existem muitas pessoas dispostas a ajudar em troco de nada. – Jensen apenas sorriu de volta.

– Se cuida, Jared.

– Você também, Jensen.

Jensen entrou em seu apartamento e fechou a porta. Jared ainda ficou ali olhando para a porta fechada a sua frente como se esperasse que num passe de mágica ela se abrisse e revelasse seu pai sorrindo feliz por encontrá-lo.

II

Jared bateu na porta mais uma vez e nada. Perdera a conta de quantas vezes voltara ali. Por mais que batesse, a porta nunca se abria. Nunca. Ouviu o som das portas do elevador se abrindo, mas não olhou para trás. Bateu novamente na porta sem obter resposta.

– Seu pai ainda não voltou da viajem, Jared. – Jared ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si. Ele virou-se e encontrou a observá-lo os bonitos olhos verdes de Jensen, o homem que conhecera na noite anterior.

– Ah... – Jared sorriu encabulado. – Isso explica por que ninguém atendeu.

– Talvez devesse voltar outro dia. – Jensen sugeriu.

– É. Talvez... – Jared baixou a cabeça.

– O que você tem para falar com o seu pai é muito importante?

– É sim.

– Por quê? – Jensen se aproximou um pouco de Jared.

– Por que... – Aquela pergunta o pegara desprevenido. – Eu não sei explicar direito.

– Então... Para quem é importante? Para você ou para o seu pai?

– Bem... – Jared passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Aquela pergunta o pegara ainda mais desprevenido. Quem fazia esse tipo de pergunta? – Você é psicólogo, psiquiatra ou algo do tipo? – Jensen abriu um sorriso

– Psicólogo.

– Então eu estou numa consulta? – Jared franziu a sobrancelha.

– Só se você quiser. – Jensen se aproximou ainda mais. – Está precisando de uma consulta?

– Não acho que meu plano de saúde cobre esse tipo de coisa...

– Eu não estou cobrando.

– É mesmo? – Jared o olhou desconfiado. – E você costuma fazer muito isso?

– Todos os fins de tarde no Central Park.

– No Central Park? – Jared abriu um sorriso. – Você atende seus pacientes no Central Park? – Jensen deu de ombros.

– Alguns pacientes costumam achar o lugar agradável.

– Cara, e eu achando que já vi de tudo... – Jared gargalhou. – Você com certeza é o bom samaritano.

– Não, Jared, eu não sou. – Jensen de repente ficou sério. – Bem, minha oferta está de pé. Você pode me encontrar aqui amanhã a noite ou no Central Park no fim da tarde. A escolha é sua... – Jensen se virou e seguiu seu caminho

– Ei! E como funciona sua agenda? Como faço para marcar um horário?

– Não tem hora marcada. – Jensen disse sem se voltar. – Quem chegar primeiro é atendido.

– Você faz só um atendimento por dia? – Jared estranhou aquilo.

– As consultas costumam ser demoradas. – Jensen enfiou a chave no trinco.

– E você dá retorno ou é uma consulta única?

– Os pacientes voltam enquanto precisarem e quiserem. – Jensen parou com a porta aberta e olhou nos olhos de Jared. – Muitos pacientes precisam, mas poucos querem.

Ao dizer isso Jensen entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Jared ficou no mesmo lugar olhando para a porta por onde Jensen sumira. Perguntou-se que tipo de pessoa era Jensen Ackles.

III

– Eu não gostava daquela casa. – Dizia a mulher. – Eu não gostava do cheiro, não gostava do papel de parede e certamente odiava a mobília. – Havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

– ... – Jensen permaneceu em silêncio.

– Eu queria sair dali. Oh, Meu Deus, eu queria tanto sair dali!

A mulher começou a chorar. Jensen ao seu lado, apenas observou em silêncio seu pranto. Depois de alguns minutos ela parou de chorar e se levantou.

– Eu não estou muito boa para continuar... – disse com a voz embaçada pelo choro. – Posso voltar outro dia?

– Sempre que precisar e desejar. – Jensen disse.

A mulher sorriu agradecida e foi embora. Jensen ficou ainda algum tempo olhando para o caminho que a mulher tomara. Depois ele se levantou e seguiu seu caminho. Quando passou por um banco onde um homem alto se sentava, Jensen apenas sorriu. O homem se levantou e começou a caminhar ao seu lado.

– As consultas no parque não contam muito com privacidade. – Jared comentou. –Me diga, Jensen, e se alguém resolver parar e ficar escutando as suas conversas com seus pacientes?

– Geralmente as pessoas são educadas demais para isso. – Jensen disse sem se abalar.

– Bom saber que alguém ainda acredita nas pessoas... – Jared debochou.

– Se você não acreditar talvez nunca se decepcione, mas também nunca colherá os frutos que só a confiança pode dar.

– Bonito isso, mas pouco viável...

– Vemos o mundo com os olhos diferentes...

–Muito bem, Dr. Ackles. – Jared bateu palmas. – É o que eu esperava do meu psicólogo. A fé inabalável nas pessoas...

– Então resolveu ser meu paciente?

– Pensei em me consultar hoje, mas quando cheguei já havia uma paciente na frente.

– Chegue mais cedo da próxima vez.

– Farei isso. – Jared continuou andando ao seu lado.

– Para onde você vai agora? – Jensen quis saber.

– Não sei direito. – Jared enfiou as mãos no bolso. – Eu esperava me encontrar com meu pai logo...

– Ele ainda não voltou. – Jensen sentia pena do homem mais jovem. Ele não se encontraria com o pai tão cedo, mas não cabia a Jensen lhe contar.

– Eu sei. Bati na porta dele de novo. – Jared suspirou profundamente. – Não entendo por que meu pai decidiu viajar justo agora que vim encontrá-lo.

– Ele não sabia que você viria, Jared. A gente nunca sabe como será o dia de amanhã. É por isso que temos sempre que tentar nos aproximar das pessoas que amamos hoje, pois o amanhã a Deus pertence.

– Hum... Um psicólogo falando de Deus...?

– Qual a surpresa nisso? – Jensen sorriu. – Dizem que a psicologia nasceu com Cristo... Ei! Vamos sentar ali. – Jensen apontou um banco vazio.

– O quê, Dr. Ackles, vai atender um segundo paciente essa noite? – Jared sorriu.

– Digamos que eu estou fazendo hora extra. – Jensen se sentou e deu um tapinha no espaço vago ao seu lado. Jared aceitou o convite e se sentou ali. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Jared gargalhou.

– Eu não sei por que estou aqui. – Jared confessou. – Eu nem sei o que dizer...

– Comece do começo, Jared. – Jensen disse com simplicidade.

– E onde é o começo?

– Só você sabe...

– Certo. – Jared respirou fundo. – Acho que o começo foi quando eu descobri que era gay. Eu tinha mais ou menos doze anos quando tive certeza. Meu pai era um coronel reformado do exercito. Uma lesão na perna o tirou de combate. Entenda, não é como se ele não pudesse andar. Ele andava, mas mancava bastante e usava uma bengala. Acho que sua grande tristeza era ter se aposentado cedo demais. Ele tinha tido muitos planos para si dentro do exército. Depois do que houve com sua perna... Ele passou a fazer planos para mim e um filho gay não se encaixava neles. Ele tentou me fazer mudar. Me colocou em uma escola de basquete, me levou para acampar ou pescar nos fins de semana e incentivou o máximo que eu saísse com garotas. Ele tentou de tudo para me encaixar aos planos. Mas eu não queria me encaixar aos planos. Eu não queria ser aquilo que não era. Então eu fugi. Eu tinha dezesseis anos. – Jared se calou e ficou olhando para o lago congelado.

– Para onde você foi? – Jensen perguntou.

– Eu fui para a casa de um tio em San Antonio. Implorei para que o meu tio não contasse para o meu pai que eu estava ali, mas ele contou. E sabe o que o meu pai fez?

– O quê?

– Mandou minhas coisas. – Jared sorriu tristemente. – Ele nem tentou me fazer voltar para casa. Não mandou nenhum recado. Nada. Apenas as minhas coisas.

– Como você se sentiu?

– No princípio, eu fiquei com muita raiva. Depois eu me senti livre. Finalmente havia escapado dos planos.

– Depois disso você não voltou para casa?

– Não. Até agora...

– Então, Jared, o que é tão importante que seu pai saiba?

– Bem, eu... – Jared baixou a cabeça. – Eu queria pedir perdão.

– Perdão pelo quê?

– Por tudo. – Jared disse meio confuso.

– Por tudo o quê? – Jensen perguntou. Como Jared continuou em silêncio, ele insistiu. – Perdão por ter fugido ou por ser gay?

– Sabe...? – Jared disse se levantando. – Essa consulta já deu tudo o que tinha que dar. Eu vou indo. – Jared já ia se afastando quando ouviu Jensen o chamar.

– Jared, lembra-se do que eu lhe disse? Alguns pacientes precisam, mas não querem. – Jared parou, mas não olhou para trás. – Eu estou aqui todos os fins de tarde. Basta querer...

Jared seguiu em frente e Jensen continuou sentado no banco. Jared não era o primeiro a começar o tratamento e fugir. Alguns voltavam, outros preferiam se perder pelo caminho. Jensen sinceramente torcia para que esses acabassem encontrado seu rumo, talvez outra pessoa mais capacitada para ajudá-los. Ninguém merecia continuar sofrendo. Ninguém.

IV

Jared bateu na porta com toda a sua força, mas ninguém veio atendê-la. Já estava começando a achar que não conseguiria nunca falar com seu pai. Ouviu as portas do elevador se abrindo, mas não olhou em direção a ele. Se fosse Jensen, não queria vê-lo. Mas a voz conhecida chegou aos seus ouvidos.

– Eu esperei por você.

– Eu não vou mais às suas consultas. – Jared disse sem olhar para ele.

Jensen, então, se encostou de lado na parede junto à porta de seu pai. Jared tentou não olhar para ele. Decidiu ignorá-lo. Para mostrar que não se importava com sua presença ali, começou a bater na porta novamente.

– Seu pai não está aí, Jared. – Jensen disse. – Ele nunca estará aí para você. E acho que você sabe disso. – Jensen acrescentou. Jared não olhou para ele, mas parou de bater. Ele sabia, mas isso não tornava as coisas melhores. – O que é tão importante que você precisa dizer a ele, Jared?

– Eu já disse. – Jared olhou para Jensen. – Eu preciso que ele me perdoe.

– Te perdoar o quê?

Jared mordeu o lábio inferior e encostou as costas contra a porta.

–No começo eu fiquei meio perdido. – Jared começou a falar sem olhar para Jensen ao seu lado. – Meu tio não se importava com minha opção sexual, mas eu havia sido criado para esconder o que eu era. Então levou muito tempo até que aceitasse que tudo bem os outros saberem que eu era gay. Não foi fácil. Meu primeiro beijo foi só aos dezoito anos. E só depois de cinco anos eu consegui namorar alguém. Não passava pela minha cabeça que um relacionamento estável era para os gays também. Meu pai sempre disse que gays eram promíscuos e que por isso pegavam tantas DST's. Todas as mentiras que ele me contou, todos os preconceitos que ele me incutiu... Eu levei um tempo até superar tudo isso.

Jared voltou a fazer silêncio. Depois ele escorregou pela porta até estar sentado no chão.

– Estou cansado. – Disse. – Podemos parar por aqui?

– Claro. – Jensen disse. – Te espero no parque amanhã.

– Eu estarei lá.

Jared ouviu os passos de Jensen se afastando pelo corredor até pararem e o som da chave girando no trinco preencher o silêncio. A porta rangeu ao se abrir, mas foi só quando a ouviu fechar que Jared olhou para onde Jensen havia entrando. Aquela era mais uma porta fechada. Atrás de si, ele quase podia ouvir a respiração ruidosa de seu pai enquanto ele claudicava até a cozinha, provavelmente para buscar um copo de água. Jared sorriu tristemente. Seu pai jamais abriria aquela porta para ele.

V

Jensen estava sentado observando a superfície congelada do lago. Naquele fim de tarde não nevava muito. Mas a temperatura ainda estava bem baixa. Perguntou-se qual paciente apareceria naquele dia? Intimamente ele tinha suas preferências, mas atendia sempre o primeiro que se sentasse ao seu lado. Ainda olhava para o lago quando o paciente chegou. Aquela era a terceira consulta, por assim dizer, e Jensen já não precisava fazer muitas perguntas.

– Eu estava feliz. – Jared disse. – Juro que estava. É claro que tinha terminado um namoro de quase três anos, mas ainda estava feliz. Havia chegado a um ponto em minha vida que já não me permitia continuar ao lado de alguém por medo de ficar sozinho ou por temer magoar os outros. Não que eu fosse cruel, insensível. Não. Apenas entendi que a pena é o pior motivo para permanecer com alguém. Isso só causa dor.

Jared se calou, mas Jensen não fez nenhum comentário ou pergunta. Jared falaria sem precisar ser instigado. Estava ali para isso.

– Eu meio que estava avulso, solto. – Jared abriu um sorriso. – Não tinha intenção de me amarrar de novo, não saia em busca disso, mas se viesse eu não fugiria. Foi há pouco tempo. Eu estava em Boston saindo de um bar quando um carro derrapou na neve. O motorista perdeu o controle e acabou jogando o carro sobre a calçada onde eu estava. Foi bem rápido. Os paramédicos não demoraram a chegar e enquanto me socorriam, buscaram no meu celular um número para emergências. O aparelho estava muito danificado. Mas eu sempre trazia no bolso um chaveiro que minha mãe havia feito para mim com uma foto dela comigo. Atrás estava gravado o endereço da nossa casa em New York e o telefone. Eu ainda estava consciente quando me colocaram na ambulância e ligaram para o meu pai. – O sorriso sumiu dos lábios de Jared. – Ele disse que não tinha filho nenhum e desligou o telefone na cara do paramédico. Ele nem quis saber se eu estava bem. Perdi a consciência pouco depois de escutar isso. Quando acordei só havia um pensamento na minha mente: "O quê eu havia feito para o meu pai me desprezar assim?"

Jensen podia sentir a dor de Jared. Mesmo distante, sem manter o menor contato, o pai ainda era a figura mais importante na vida de Jared. Havia doído ser desprezado por ele.

– Então eu relembrei o passado, as coisas que fiz... – Jared continuou. – Meu pai tinha muitos defeitos, mas ele sempre tentou fazer o melhor para mim. Se ele queria me transformar em alguém que eu nunca poderia ser, era por que não conhecia outro modo de ser. Ele estava se esforçando e eu fugi. Imagino como ele deve ter se sentido. Minha mãe havia nos abandonado quando eu tinha seis anos e, então, eu o abandonei também... Aí, depois de mais de dez anos, um paramédico liga dizendo que o filho foi atropelado e está sendo levado para o hospital...? – Jared jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou alto. – O velho deve ter pensado que era muita cara de pau da minha parte sumir por tanto tempo e depois precisar de sua ajuda. – Jared deixou seu sorriso morrer lentamente, mas a cabeça continuou jogada para trás, os olhos perdidos no céu escuro. – Para alguém desprezar um filho ferido tem que estar com muita magoa...

– Você não me respondeu, Jared... – Jensen falou. – Pelo quê você quer pedir perdão? Por ter fugido ou por ser gay?

– Eu nunca poderia ser o filho que ele queria que eu fosse. Se eu ficasse, ele acabaria me expulsando. – Jared disse voltando a cabeça para frente. – Ser gay... Eu nasci assim. Nada que ele ou eu fizesse mudaria isso. – Jared, então, fez silêncio.

– Então me responda, Jared, por que você precisa pedir perdão? – Jensen olhava para o rosto abatido de Jared. O homem continuou em silêncio. – Será que você veio aqui realmente para pedir perdão?

– Eu não o culpo. – Jared disse em fim. – Eu sei o tipo de pessoa que ele é. Sei que ele tentou me criar do jeito que o meu avô o criou. Se deu certo para ele, por que não daria para mim? Quando fugi, ele deve ter sofrido, mas sempre foi orgulhoso demais para admitir qualquer fraqueza. Por mais que doesse me ter longe, doeria muito mais abrir mão do seu orgulho e admitir que eu fazia falta. Aposto que aquela ligação do paramédico o pegou de surpresa. Aposto que logo depois de bater o telefone na cara dele, meu pai se arrependeu. Eu o conheço bem. Ele faz muita coisa por impulso e depois se arrepende.

Jared deixou as lágrimas rolarem. Jensen apenas observou em silêncio. Quando a neve ficou mais intensa, ele falou.

– Jared, o que você realmente quer falar para o seu pai?

– Eu quero dizer que o perdôo. – Jared chorou abertamente. – De todo o coração, eu o perdôo.

– Ele sabe...

– Não, ele não sabe. – Jared balançou a cabeça freneticamente. – Eu o conheço bem. Ele não sabe.

– Mesmo que ele não saiba agora, um dia ele saberá. – Jensen disse. – Algumas pessoas aprendem rápido suas lições. Outras precisam de mais tempo.

Jared enterrou o rosto entre as mãos e chorou. Jensen sentiu vontade de, ao menos, dar uns tapinhas em suas costas, mas não o fez. Jared parou de chorar pouco a pouco e baixou as mãos.

– Está na minha hora. – Jared disse se levantando.

– Eu sei.

Jared começou a se afastar do banco sem olhar para trás, sem uma despedida, sem um único agradecimento. Jensen apenas o observava partir como observara outros, como sabia que observaria outro mais. Porém, Jared parou e olhou para trás e sorriu.

– Se fosse outro momento, eu te chamaria para sair.

Jensen sorriu. Jared também havia sentido a atração. Como as coisas aconteciam de forma engraçada, não é?

– Eu aceitaria. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

Jared olhou para trás por mais um tempo, depois endireitou o corpo e recomeçou a andar. Jensen suspirou. Aquele não era o momento. Ainda estava observando Jared se afastar quando um casal passou por ele. O homem não parava de olhar para trás e sorrir com deboche.

– Ei! Aquele não é o tal psicólogo que vem aqui todo fim de tarde e fica conversando sozinho? – Ele perguntou a mulher. Ele lhe cutucou.

– Para com isso. – Ela disse entre dentes. – Dizem que ele conversa com os mortos...

– Sei... – O homem ainda olhou para trás e ao encontrar os olhos verdes de Jensen a encará-lo, sorriu mais abertamente.

– Vamos mais rápido. – A mulher o puxava pelo braço. – Precisamos encontrar nosso filho e dizer a ele...

– Eu sei, eu sei... – Disse o homem apertando o passo.

Jensen observou o homem e a mulher se afastando. Eles ainda não sabiam, mas eram seus pacientes.


End file.
